Sad But True
by Dark-Shiva
Summary: This is a song fic for the song "Sad but true" by Metallica


This is a song fic for the song "Sad but true" by Metallica  
It's about a young Shuuichi meeting Yoko for the first time  
and It's not a very happy meeting. this fic has some mild violence  
And that's about it for the warnings  
  
I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of It's characters But if the chance  
was ever offed to me I would take it with out a second thought. also I  
don't own the song "Sad But True" that belongs to Metallica.

**"Sad But True"**

**DarkShiva**

_Hey  
I'm your life  
I'm the one who takes you there  
Hey  
I'm your life  
I'm the one who cares _  
  
Young Shuuichi awoke from a terrible and very graphic nightmare the third he had this week. In it he always sees himself killing, killing every one he sees and images flashing of a tall man with silver hair and fox ears as well as a tail. Shuuichi put a hand over his eyes and sobbed. The dreams scared him to death but he couldn't tell his mother he was having dreams about killing her.  
  
"Why are you crying?!" A loud voice asked in a hard tone.  
  
_They  
they betray  
I'm your only true friend now  
they  
they'll betray  
I'm forever there_  
  
Shuuichi's eyes went wide beneath his small hand. He let out a haggard breath as he slowly pulled his hand away and his eyes searched for the object that made the noise.  
  
"Behind you." The voice whispered in his ear.  
  
_I'm your dream, make you real  
I'm your eyes when you must steal  
I'm your pain when you can't feel  
sad but true  
I'm your dream, mind astray   
I'm your eyes while you're away  
I'm your pain while you repay   
you know it's sad but true_  
  
Shuuichi gasped harshly and turned toward the voice quickly to see the man from his dream giving him a sly grin.  
  
"You..." He said pointing at the tall thin man with fox ears, as he slowly backed off of his bed taking a few steps back.  
  
"You're the man from my nightmare."  
  
Yoko's eyes narrowed. "What nightmare? My sweet boy, that's what your life is destined to be." He said giving him a toothy grin showing his fangs.  
  
"NO!" Yelled Shuuichi tears in his eyes.  
  
_You  
you're my mask  
you're my cover, my shelter  
you  
you're my mask  
you're the one who's blamed _  
  
"That's not my life!" He yelled the tears in his eyes falling down his thin cheeks.  
  
Yoko's eye's narrowed again, dangerously this time. "You're crying again... You will not cry!" He said in a loud harsh voice. Yoko stepped around the bed and walked toward him slowly until he forced Shuuichi to back up against the wall. "You will listen to me! You're remembering your past and seeing what your future will be like!" Yoko reached out and cupped the small boy's chin tilting it up so he was looking at him, his claws slightly poking his skin. "That will be what you're future will be like wont it Shuuichi?" The fox said purring the boy's name.  
  
_Do  
do my work  
do my dirty work, scapegoat  
do  
do my deeds  
for you're the one who's shamed _  
  
"NO!" he yelled his voice shaking with fear.  
  
Yoko's eyes widened at his sudden outburst but then narrowed again. "What!? What did you say!?"  
  
Shuuichi looked him straight in the eye. "I said no!" he said with confidence.  
  
Yoko growled and flexed his fingers causing his claws to pierce the boy's soft skin. He watched as his look of confidence turned to that of pain. Four small trails of crimson rolled down his neck and were absorbed into his nightshirt.  
  
"You're just a dream." said Shuuichi  
  
_I'm your dream, make you real  
I'm your eyes when you must steal  
I'm your pain when you can't feel  
sad but true  
I'm your dream, mind astray  
I'm your eyes while you're away  
I'm your pain while you repay  
you know it's sad but true _  
  
Yoko chuckled. "But I thought dreams couldn't hurt you."  
  
"You're just a dream!" He said again and pushed him self away from the wall trying to push the fox away, it didn't work. He went right through him and landed on the floor with a thud.  
  
Yoko laughed. "You can't touch me. But..." Yoko turned and bent over and grabbed the back of Shuuichi's shirt and lifted him up easily. He turned him to be face to face. "But I can do anything I please with you little boy." The seven foot tall fox gave him another sly grin.  
  
Shuuichi's muscles tensed in extreme anger. "I HATE YOU!!!!!" He yelled  
  
Yoko only laughed.  
  
_hate  
I'm your hate   
I'm your hate when you want love  
pay  
pay the price  
pay, for nothing's fair_  
  
"Don't laugh! I hate you I really do!!" He said struggling in Yoko's strong grasp.  
  
"Hate is a very strong word Shuuichi. You're just afraid... And with good reason, because if you don't listen to me there will be hell to pay."   
  
_hey  
I'm your life  
I'm the one who took you here   
hey  
I'm your life  
and I no longer care _  
  
Yoko's tossed Shuuichi onto his bed and then climbed over him. He looked down into the boy's wide fearful eyes and then looked at his neck. The wounds he inflicted still bleeding slightly. Yoko licked his lips and lowered his head to the boy's neck lapping at the blood that was there. Shuuichi squirmed uncomfortably under him.  
  
_I'm your dream, make you real  
I'm your eyes when you must steal  
I'm your pain when you can't feel  
sad but true  
I'm your truth, telling lies  
I'm your reasoned alibis  
I'm inside open your eyes _  
  
"Who are you?" said Shuuichi his voice trembling. Yoko lifted his head from his neck and looked him in the eye slightly amused.  
  
_I'm you_  
  
Shuuichi sat up quickly breathing hard and shaking. He sighed when he looked around seeing that he was in his room. "It was just a dream..." He said softly. He lifted his hand to his neck and his eye's widened in fear. Shuuichi's fingers moved across four small puncher wounds on the under side of his chin. He looked down and saw that the front of his shirt was bloody. He started to shack again and he laid back down curling himself up into a small ball and sobbed. Through the darkness he could plainly hear Yoko's laughter, and he curled him self up tighter.  
  
_sad but true_


End file.
